The Ultimates
by ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96
Summary: This is a crossover between Artemis Fowl, Animorphs, The Magic Tree House, and Little Red Riding Hood. Basically, it's about what would happen if they all got together to defeat their enemies. There's some shipping thown in, if you look for it.


**A/N: Okay, so this is the first fanfic that I've ever written. I wrote it last year in my creative writing class. It's just a strange crossover about some of my favorite book characters. Sadly, I forgot to include the Harry Potter characters. :( Oh well. Also, the only reason tjat I included Red Riding Hood is because the story had to be based on a fairy tale. Well, enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think that I own any of these characters? Oh please! Artemis Fowl belongs to Eoin Colfer, Animorphs belongs to K. A. Applegate, The Magic Tree House belongs to Mary Pope Osborne, and there are a lot of people who own Little Red Riding Hood, but I'm not one of them.**

Once upon a time, some of the best people in the world met. They were Little Red Riding Hood, Jack and Annie (The Magic Tree House), Artemis Fowl the Second, Holly Short, Domovoi Butler, and Foaly, who was talking to them on a communicator, so he was still down in Haven, the fairy city (Artemis Fowl), and Jake, Marco, Tobias, Ax, Cassie, and Rachel (Animorphs). They had all met on a website Artemis Fowl had created called .com. They chatted, they set up a meeting place and time, and they all somehow got there. They had decided to meet in Frog Creek, Pennsylvania, since Jack and Annie were the least capable of getting to places, other than Little Red Riding Hood, who had decided never to give out her address again on account of the wolf incident.

It was dark. It was quiet. You could definitely feel the eerie feeling of a ghost. Of course, it was 3:00 in the morning. They had decided to meet early, so no one could overhear them. They were also in a dark alley a little ways away from Jack and Annie's house, so that definitely added to the feeling. They were talking about the reason they had met.

"So. I call this meeting to order. The reason we are here-" 

"Oh, come on, Artemis!" Holly cried. "Stop being so formal! The reason we're here is to get rid of our enemies!" 

"I'm just trying to start the meeting off correctly." 

"Yes, but you don't have to be-" 

"Come on you love birds. Let's start the meeting already. You can make up later once the kids are gone." That, of course, was Marco. Who else?

Jake took control while Artemis' cheeks and the tips of Holly's ears grew bright red. Much like Artemis' red Armani boxers, as mentioned in Artemis Fowl and the Time Paradox.

"Anyways," Jake continued, "We all know about one another's adventures. We need to get rid of the Wolf, Opal Koboi from the past, Visser One, and Vissor Three. We have two geniuses, fairy technology, morphing powers, and a magic treehouse that can take us anywhere and anywhen. We need a plan." 

"And I have one." Foaly said. He then proceeded to tell them his plan.

"Let's do it!" Rachel said, ready for action.

Each of the villains recieved an invintation telling them to go to an old park at midnight the next day. They all met, and the plan went into action.

A little girl riding a tiger ran out from behind some trees. Little Red Riding Hood and Jake.

"Hey, Wolfie!" Red yelled. Then Artemis came in on a horse. Cassie.

"Opal! Come and get me! I have your truffles!" And indeed, Artemis did!

"Visser One and Three! Who's gonna get me first?" Cassie called.

They all ran under some trees. When the villains were directly under, a net came down, dropped by Butler.

"Master Fowl, are you alright?" 

"They're all alright." Tobias reported. He had been watching in the sky to make sure that everything turned out alright.

"Jack and Annie will be returning in twenty of your seconds." Ax reported.

Marco, as usual, just had to say, "They're not just our seconds, Ax. They're your seconds too!"

Then, a bright light flashed, and a magic tree house appeared in a nearby tree. Out came Jack, Annie, and their wizard friends, Morgan Le Fay and Merlin.

"What are you going to do?" Jack asked them.

"We will send them to an alternate dimension, except for Opal. Holly can mesmerize her not to remember anything, and we will send her back into the past." 

They did this, but first they released Visser One and Three's host bodies. Marco was ecstatic.

"Thanks!" Annie said while she and Jack hugged the wizards before they left.

"We'll be in contact soon." Merlin said. Morgan Le Fay winked. Everyone said their good-byes, promised to stay in touch, and went home.


End file.
